Duel Terminal
Duel Terminals are a relatively new idea, and were designed by Konami to assist in introducing the then-new Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime to new and existing players. Overview The Duel Terminal itself looks like a traditional arcade machine, and has a variety of game modes, using cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game. Players can either use a Deck chosen by the system, or the Duelist can use his/her own cards, provided they have ＤＵＥＬ ＴＥＲＭＩＮＡＬ (or "Duel Terminal", on the English cards) where the Edition should be. These cards are recognized by the built-in card scanner, allowing the player to use the card in the game. "Duel Terminal Edition" cards are only available from "Duel Terminals". The game itself is priced at 100 Yen per play in Japan, $1 per play in the United States and 50 pesos per play in México. However, Duel Terminal cards themselves are not playable in sanctioned tournaments unless they have also been released in a more widely available source, such as Hidden Arsenal sets. Storyline :Main article, see: Card storylines#Duel Terminal Storyline These new cards that Konami has released even have come with their own storylines, which were seen in Master Guide 3. Game Modes The Duel Terminal allows you to choose between several modes of play: * "Action Duel" * "Speed Duel" * "Tutorial" * "Card Only Get" Releases There have been eleven Duel Terminals released in Japan so far. * Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! * Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! * Duel Terminal - Justice Strikes Back!! * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula * Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!! * Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!! * Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!! * Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!! * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! Duel Terminal Edition cards have also been released in Limited Edition Pack 13, Limited Edition Pack 16, and V-Jump Edition 2. List of Duel Terminal Guide Promotional Cards: * Duel Terminal Acceleration Guide Promotional Card * Duel Terminal Acceleration Guide 2 Promotional Card * Duel Terminal Acceleration Guide 3 Promotional Card * Duel Terminal Acceleration Guide 3 Promotional Card * Duel Terminal Acceleration Guide 4 Promotional Card * Duel Terminal Acceleration Guide 5 Promotional Card * Duel Terminal Overlay Guide Promotional Card There have been five Duel Terminals released in the United States so far. * Duel Terminal - Preview: This was available at the August 2009 San Diego Comic Con and another in January 2010. * Duel Terminal 1 - DT01 * Duel Terminal 2 - DT02 * Duel Terminal 3 - DT03 * Duel Terminal 4 - DT04 * Duel Terminal 5 - DT05 Impact The Duel Terminals have introduced the "Ice Barrier", "Mist Valley", "X-Saber", "Ally of Justice", "Worm", "Flamvell", "Genex", "Naturia", "Jurrac", "Fabled", "R-Genex", "Dragunity", "Genex Ally", "Dragunity Knight", "The Fabled", "Neo Flamvell", "Gem-Knight", "Laval", "Vylon", "Steelswarm", "Gishki", "Gusto", "Sacred", and "Verz" Archetypes to the OCG, many of which have been used by various OCG Duelists. Category:Duel Terminal